The Hunt For Revenge
The Hunt For Revenge is machinima created by Tyler Redick, it is made in GTA: San Andreas. Plot The story is about CJ, whose parents were killed by a Sasquatch during a camping trip. CJ is contacted by an old man named "Mr. Bill." Mr. Bill states that he was friends with CJ's parents and is his godfather. He tells CJ that he knows where the Sasquatch is and will help him get revenge. CJ asks why he has such hate for the Sasquatch, to which Mr. Bill tells CJ that the Sasquatch killed his brother. CJ heads into the woods and searches for the Sasquatch. When night comes, CJ is forced to camp at the same spot his parents were killed at. After a while, CJ hears an explosion and promptly runs to it. He discovered that the explosion was from the remains of his parent's car. Sasquatch appears and CJ yells at it. Sasquatch begins to talk, much to CJ's confusion. CJ says he doesn't care if Sasquatch can talk, he is still going to kill him. As CJ and Sasquatch battle, Sasquatch begins to use weapons to CJ's disbelief. CJ then runs off to get the shotgun inside of his buggy. Inside of a compartment are satchel charges that CJ didn't find earlier. CJ then places multiple charges on Sasquatch and kills him. When CJ returns to Mr. Bills cabin, we see a view through Sasquatch's eyes and it ends. Original Series The original three parts of The Hunt For Revenge were taken down of YouTube by Tyler Redick and put up as website exclusives. However, once the website closed, it was impossible to view them. Redick stated in his 2014 Q&A that he will not be releasing them due to them being old. The first part of the original series followed the plot above. The second part focused on Sasquatch's return to get revenge on CJ. Sasquatch attempts to blow up a dam to destroy CJ's home town, but CJ is able to defeat Sasquatch by throwing him off the side of the dam. The third part reveals that Sasquatch did not kill CJ's parents, but it was in fact the Yeti. CJ goes to hunt for the Yeti, but while he is gone, the Yeti appears and kills Mr. Bill. CJ and the Yeti finally have a finally battle where CJ bests the Yeti and allows CJ to slit his throat. Remake A remake of The Hunt For Revenge is available on YouTube. It was released in 2009 with the help of Vince Szachury as CJ. It follows the same general story with a few different story elements. Live-Action Adaptation The Hunt for Revenge is the first of Redick's machinima to be adapted into a live-action film. This film follows the same plot as the remake, but adds more detail to the characters. For example it is revealed that CJ's real name is Carlos Jacobson and Mr. Bill's real name is Garrett Williams. Sasquatch is the only character that is not live-action. Redick used the GTA: San Andreas model of Sasquatch and GreenScreen to give the illusion that the Sasquatch was in the real world. Szachury reprises his role as CJ and Redick reprises his role as the voice of Sasquatch. Mr. Bill is played by Redick's grandfather, Albert Tate. Reception The original series is considered to be Redick's best machinima by his fans. Many of them asked for it to be put back up. The remake was made with mostly positive comments, but many claimed it lacked the 'charm' that the original had. The live-action adaptation was met with very positive reviews and was considered to be one of Redick's best live-action films. Many praised the acting as well as the GreenScreened Sasquatch. Music Video In June 2012, Redick uploaded a video of the Sasquatch from The Hunt For Revenge singing a parody of "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green, called "Destroy You" based off of the Sasquatch's catchphrase ("Fool! Sasquatch will destroy you!"). Many fans enjoyed it and Redick said it is hard to sing in the Sasquatch voice. Trivia * CJ is a simple retexture to make him appear white. * Mr. Bill is 82 years old. * In the remake, Sasquatch says "Fool!" seven times. * Sasquatch's voice is Redick's favorite to do. * Sasquatch only talks in the 3rd person. * In a very weird coincidence, two years after the original The Hunt For Revenge was uploaded, Redick discovered a show called The X's that aired on Nickelodeon from 2005-2006. In this show: Sasquatch is a character and it has a very similar voice to Redick's Sasquatch and, in one episode, says "Sasquatch's army will destroy you!" Redick claims he had no idea of this show's existence at the time of the series creation and, to this day, is still baffled by the coincidence. Category:GTA SA Machinima Category:Live Action Category:TR Films Category:Movies Category:Old Machinima Universe